The Devil's Right Hand
by Feechen
Summary: Was wäre wenn? Was wäre, wenn nicht Striker sondern Magneto Kurt gefunden und zu dem Attentat auf den Präsidenten gebracht hätte?


**The Devil's Right Hand**

**Thema:** X-Men

**Rating**PG-13

**Disclaimer:** X-Men gehört uns nicht sondern ist eine Erfindung der Marvel-Comics. Wir verdienen kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. „Wir wollen doch nur spielen" :-D

**Anmerkung: **Das hier ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit mit Iuliel Da es schon eine ganze Weile her ist, dass wir die X-Men- Filme gesehen haben, sind mit Sicherheit ein paar Fehler in der Geschichte. Aber das Toad und Sabertooth zu dem Zeitpunkt der Story schon tot sind, wissen wir, und auch, dass eigentlich Striker für das Attentat verantwortlich ist, aber was wären „What if"- Stories ohne das „What if"? Die kursiv geschriebenen Teile sind von Iuliel der Rest von mir. Viel Vergnügen, Feedback ist erwünscht!

**Inhalt: **Was wäre wenn? Was wäre wenn nicht Striker sondern Magneto Kurt gefunden und zu dem Attentat auf den Präsidenten gebracht hätte?

_Die Fabrik war einmal voller Leben gewesen. Die Fassade hatte nicht immer diese großen, klaffenden Risse gehabt, aber seit die Halle leer stand kümmerte das Niemanden mehr._

_Leer war das Gebäude allerdings nicht, seit kurzem beherbergte es 4 Eindringlinge._

_Geächtete , Verbrecher , die von der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen waren, nicht nur weil sie anders , sondern auch gefährlich waren._

_Ihr Anführer hatte seine Gefolgsleute heute Abend alleine gelassen, um bestimmte Dinge zu veranlassen._

_Bald würde es zum entscheidenden Kampf mit den Menschen kommen und die Mutanten würden den ihnen zugedachten Platz einnehmen: Als Herrscher über die unterentwickelten Brüder und Schwestern_

_Bis dahin mussten sich die 3 Mitglieder der Bruderschaft gedulden, aber manchmal fiel das schwer._

_Vor allem an Tagen wie Diesem._

_Mystique hatte sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und schlief. Sie mied die Gesellschaft von Toad und Sabertooth wenn es ging. _

_Die Beiden saßen auf einer abgenutzten Couch und blickten auf einen klobigen Fernseher._

_Diesen hatten sie in der vergangenen Nacht geklaut, leider ohne ihre Blutgier befriedigen zu können._

Plötzlich schoss Toads Zunge hervor und klatschte mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf die Mattscheibe. Die Schmeißfliege darauf verschwand in Sekundenbruchteilen in seiner der schwarzen Kehle

„Lass das, du Idiot!", brüllte Sabertooth und schlug mit seiner Pranke aus. Toad sprang fast gelangweilt weg und landete direkt vor dem Fernseher.

„Was hast du?", schnarrte er zurück. „Ist es dir zu dreckig, was ich mache? Zu schleimig?"

„Wenn du's genau wissen willst, ja!", brüllte der andere und stand plötzlich auf.

„Dann verschwinde doch!"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

Schreiend stürzte sich Toad auf den anderen, doch Sabertooth war schneller als gedacht. Blitzschnell riss er den Arm hoch und krallte sich in Toads Nacken fest, doch der Froschartige stieß mit der Zunge nach dem Auge seines Gegners. Der brüllte vor Schmerz, verstärkte den Griff jedoch nur. Toad zog die Füße an und trat zu, doch bevor er

traf, ließ Sabertooth ihn los und fiel rückwärts zu Boden.

„Zu doof zum Festhalten, oder…", keuchte Toad, doch ein Fuß auf seinem Hals ließ ihn verstummen. Mystique stand mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht über ihm.

„Was sollte das?", fauchte sie und legte mehr Gewicht auf ihr Bein. Toad strampelte um sich und schnappte nach Luft, bis Mystique ihn endlich losließ.

„Nichts", erwiderte er dann und stand auf. „Der da findet mich schleimig."

_Mystique konnte ein hämisches Grinsen nur knapp unterdrücken. Was waren sie nur für ein Team!_

_Ein Fellknäul, ein Schleimbolzen und sie , die Gestaltenwandlerin._

_Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren._

_"Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch weiterhin die Köpfe einschlagen, ich mach die Sauerei dann jedenfalls nicht weg!_

_Die andere Variante wäre wir befolgen ausnahmsweise mal Magnetos Befehle korrekt und machen uns auf die Suche nach einem neuen Verbündeten."_

_"Was redest du da?", brach es aus Sabertooth heraus, der sich nicht gern von Mystique bevormunden ließ, "Hast du etwa Nachricht vom Meister?"_

_"Er hat mir die Anweisungen eben erteilt, aber da wart ihr ja..."sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen."Wer ist es und wo finden wir ihn? "fragte Toad, dessen Neugier geweckt war._

_Mystique streifte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick._

_"Sein Name ist Kurt Wagner."_

Sabertooth knurrte. Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet oder eher jemand anderen, jemanden Berühmtes.

„Wenn dieser Typ so wichtig ist, warum holt Magneto ihn nicht selber?"

Mystique verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil er besseres zu tun hat als das", erklärte sie ruhig und war doch kurz davor einen ihrer Finger ins Sabertooths

Auge zu bohren. Doch sie erinnerte sich daran wie abhängig Magneto und sie noch von ihm und Toad waren und hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen packte sie ein Seil in eine Tasche und bedeutete den beiden, ihr zu folgen.

„Kommt, wir gehen."

Die Straße, die sie aufsuchten war klein und voller zerfallener Häuser, insgesamt also keine Verbesserung im Vergleich zu der Fabrikhalle.

„Aber da hatten wir wenigstens Licht", führte Toad das begonnene Gespräch fort. Als Krötenmutant war ihm die Dunkelheit zwar nicht unangenehm, aber seine Sicht war genauso beeinträchtigt wie die eines normalen Menschen.

Sabertooth grinste dümmlich. Seine katzenhaften Augen reflektierten das Licht der wenigen Sterne und ließen sie leuchten.

„Hat der Frosch Angst im Dunkeln? Ich denke, du kommst aus dunklen, schleimigen Löchern? Das hier muss dich doch an deine Mutter erinnern?"

Ehe er reagieren konnte, flog ihm eine harte, feuchte Zungenspitze ins Auge. Er schrie und schlug um sich, doch Mystique packte seinen Arm und Toads Zunge und bohrte ihre Finger in beides hinein.

„Wenn ihr nicht sofort den Mund haltet, passiert hier ein Unglück."

Sie saß am Steuer des Wagens und stierte nach draußen. Die Dunkelheit machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil sie genoss sie. Früher, als sie noch bei ihren Eltern gelebt hatte, hatte sie es geliebt in ihrem dunklen Wandschrank zu sitzen. Sie konnte das Licht aussperren, die Helligkeit, die laute Stimme ihres Vaters und die Hänseleien der anderen Kinder. Die Dunkelheit war ihr Freund, das wusste sie.

Heute war sie sogar noch hilfreicher. Sie lenkte den Blick auf das einzige Licht im Umkreis; ein unstetes Flackern, in einem Fenster der zerfallenen Kirche direkt vor ihnen.

_Mystique musste unweigerlich lächeln als sie daran dachte wie leicht die Zielperson doch zu finden war._

_Wagner würde kaum mit einem Angriff rechnen, er war von der Außenwelt sehr lange isoliert gewesen und glaubte dass niemand von seinem Versteck wisse._

_Mystique hatte keine genauen Informationen darüber was Magneto mit Kurt Wagner vorhatte, sie wusste nur das es wichtig war .Magneto hatte deutlich gemacht das er keine Rückschläge dulden wolle._

_Als die 3 Gestalten die Kirche betraten war von dem Licht nichts mehr zu sehen. Düsternis umhüllte die kleine Gruppe._

_Wagner hatte sie also bemerkt._

_Das macht nichts, dachte Toad, entkommen kann er uns nicht._

_Er vermutete den Mutanten weit oben bei den Dachbalken in der Nähe des Glockenturms. Dort hatte das Licht gebrannt._

_Toad leckte sich über die Lippen und nahm Anlauf. Genau das brauchte er jetzt, um sich abzureagieren._

„Wenn du auch nur den Ansatz einer Bewegung machst, gibt's heute Abend Froschschenkel!"

Mystiques Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, doch die Schärfe darin, ließ Toad zusammenzucken. Verwirrt und wütend starrte er Mystique an.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", zischte er und wunderte sich, dass seine Stimme kaum einen Widerhall erzeugte.

„Das soll heißen, dass ihr beide hier wartet. Wenn er rauskommt, muss das freiwillig sein. Sobald ihr ihn seht, gebt ihr mir das Seil."

Damit schob sie sich nach vorne. Sie verschwand hinter einer Säule und als sie auf der anderen Seite wieder auftauchte, hatte sie ihre blaue Haut abgelegt und sah nun aus wie eine alte, kranke Frau mit weißem Haar und einer seltsamen schwarzweißen Kleidung.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sabertooth und Toad erinnerte sich an die Lehrerinnen in seiner alten Schule. Sie hatten das Gleiche getragen.

„Das ist die Kleidung einer Nonne", sagte er mehr für sich. „Was hat sie vor?" Dann zog er sich mit Sabertooth in den Schatten eines zerstörten Beichtstuhls ab.

Mystique grinste fast ein wenig. Sie hatte Toad gehört und fragte sich, wie dumm der Froschmann war. Wenn sich jemand in einer Kirche verschanzte, ließ das Rückschlüsse auf seinen Charakter zu.

Kurt Wagner war anscheinend religiös.

Mystique wollte ihn mit dem kleinstmöglichen Aufwand in die Hände bekommen und da sie keine Ahnung hatte, über welche Kräfte Wagner verfügte, schloss sie jede Möglichkeit einer Konfrontation aus.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, die für eine achtzigjährige Nonne zu schwungvoll waren und kniete vor dem Altar nieder. Ein leises, gemurmeltes Gebet kam aus ihrem Mund und sie hielt die Augen fest auf den Steinboden gerichtet. Sie sah nicht, was hinter ihr geschah, doch das musste sie nicht. Sie _hörte _es. Ein Windhauch nicht mehr, ein rasch verklungenes Rascheln.

Mystique gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

Kurt zitterte.

Ihm war kalt und er hatte Angst. Nicht vor den Leuten unten. Er hatte Angst _um _die Leute unten.

„Geht fort", flehte er flüsternd und wickelte den Rosenkranz so fest um seine Knöchel, dass er die Kette in seinem Fleisch spürte. „Geht fort."

Er hatte sie gehört, als sie das Portal öffneten. In einem Satz löschte er die Kerze und teleportierte sich in den Dachstuhl. Seitdem wartete er und betete.

Er wusste, dass Feigheit eine Sünde war und dass dafür ein neues Muster in seine Haut gehörte, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Wussten die Menschen unten denn nicht, was er war? Er war der Teufel, nicht schwarz, nicht rot sondern blau. Auch die Engelssymbole konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte.

Kurt konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, seit wann er akzeptierte, der Teufel zu sein. Eigentlich konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, wieso gerade er es sein sollte, aber seine Mutter hatte immer wieder gesagt: "Du Teufel, fahr zur Hölle, wo du hingehörst!" Im Zirkus hatte man ihn „Teufelskind" genannt und auch die wenigen, mit denen er in Amerika gesprochen hatte, hatten etwas von „Blasphemie" und „Dämonenteufelei" gezischt. Meist waren es Sozialarbeiter gewesen, an der Essensausgabe im Obdachlosenheim.

Das war bevor Kurt angefangen hatte, zu stehlen. Bevor die Narben auf seiner Haut auftauchten.

_Die Nonne verharrte in kniender Position vor dem Altar. Die beiden anderen Gestalten warteten am Eingang. Kurt konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen sie näher in Augenschein zu nehmen._

_Was verschlug diese alte Frau in die Ruine, und das mitten in der Nacht?_

_Langsam schlich er auf sie zu, darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu verursachen._

_Er kam ihr so nahe wie möglich ohne aus dem Schatten treten zu müssen._

_Auf einmal kam Bewegung in die alte Frau._

_Sie drehte sich um und starrte Kurt mit gelben Augen an. Ein Grinsen zierte das blaue Gesicht. In dem Moment realisierte Kurt, dass er nicht der einzige Mutant in diesen heiligen Hallen war._

Er versuchte zu schreien, doch seine Instinkte verboten es ihm und er teleportierte. Normalerweise machte er sich vorher ein Ziel aus, denn ein solcher „Blindflug" war gefährlich, doch diesmal achtete er nicht darauf – und krachte gegen den obersten Dachbalken. Betäubt raste er auf den Boden zu, mitten im Fall verschwand er wieder.

Diesmal war es nichts hartes, was er traf.

Es war etwas Weiches.

Etwas _Atmendes._

Ein riesiger Mann mit sehr beharrten Armen schrie etwas, dann legte er einen eisernen Griff um Kurt und presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Wieder teleportierte er, diesmal über die Wand des Altars. Er presste sich an den kalten Stein, doch ehe er die Augen schließen konnte, traf ihn eine schleimige, grüne Masse direkt im Gesicht. Diesmal schrie er auf und donnerte bäuchlings auf den seitlichen Ausläufer des Altars.

Schmerz fuhr durch ihn, das grüne Zeug ließ ihn beinahe ersticken und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Plötzlich wurde er unsanft herumgedreht und starrte in ein wutverzerrtes, grüngelbes Gesicht. Ein harter Tritt in die Rippen ließ ihn keuchen.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das sollte?", fauchte das Gesicht.

Kurt war verwirrt. Was hatte er getan? Dann bemerkte er, dass das nicht ihm sondern der blauhäutigen Frau rechst von ihm gegolten hatte.

„Nichts. Wir haben ihn doch, oder? Mach kein Theater und hol den Käfig!", sagte sie, doch es klang, als wäre es ihr peinlich.

Doch der andere rührte sich nicht.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Damit du den hier wieder entkommen lässt? Erst diese blödsinnige Vorbereitung und wofür? Dafür, dass ich ihn fangen darf! Hör auf, mit mir zu spielen Mystique!"

_Mystique schenkte Toad einen mürrischen Blick, beließ es aber dabei. Ein Streit war das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten._

_Sie wollte gerade den Käfig holen aber Sabertooth war schneller._

_Kurt befand sich hinter Schloss und Riegel ohne, dass er überhaupt etwas mitbekam. Er stand immer noch unter Schock und war wie paralysiert._

_Der Schleim der seinen Mund verklebt hatte schien giftig zu sein denn Kurt konnte sich kaum rühren. Er war nicht im Stande zu entkommen. Teleportation erforderte einen klaren Kopf und Kurt war weit davon entfernt klar zu denken._

_Das letzte was er mitbekam war eine schneidende Stimme die ihm zuflüsterte. _

_"Süße Träume , mein Lieber. Ich hoffe dir bekommt mein Gift. Könnte sein das es Nachwirkungen hat. Manche sind davon blind geworden..."_

_Bevor Kurt über die Bedeutung dieser Worte nachdenken konnte, wurden seine Lider schwer und er schlief ein. _

Als er aufwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung wo er war und eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung davon, wohin sein Mageninhalt wollte. Er erbrach sich und öffnete erst dann die Augen.

„Wo bin ich denn?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang sogar für ihn selbst verloren und dünn.

_Wie kann der Teufel nur so eine dünne Stimme haben? _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Der Teufel ist mächtig, der Teufel muss nicht hier sein._ Sofort biss er sich auf die Zunge. Was dachte er denn da nur? Der Teufel war nicht mächtig, der Teufel war böse und verlogen, er konnte nichts tun, er konnte nur nachäffen.

„Oh, du bist wach".

Eine leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Kurt schrak zusammen. Er wickelte sich in seinen Mantel und verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke des Käfigs. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er in einem Glaskasten saß, der blau angestrahlt wurde.

Plötzlich kam die Angst wieder hervor gekrochen und Kurt begann zu zittern.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er leise.

Der Mann vor ihm war hoch gewachsen und hatte graues Haar. Sein Blick war ruhig und fest auf Kurt gerichtet.

„Ein Freund", sagte er sanft. Er ging um den Käfig herum und kniete sich vor die Scheibe, damit er Kurt in die

Augen sehen konnte. „Ich möchte dir helfen."

„Niemand kann mir helfen", sagte Kurt abweisend und starrte auf seine zuckende Schwanzspitze. „Ich bin der Teufel."

„So? Bist du das?" Der Mann lachte leise. „Wer sagt das, Kurt?"

„Alle", murmelte der. Er war verwirrt. Woher kannte der Mann seinen Namen?

„Alle, also", sagte der Mann. Bitterkeit war in seiner Stimme und er schwieg kurz. Dann lächelte er. „Und was denkst du, Kurt? Denkst du, dass du der Teufel bist?"

Kurt zuckte zusammen. Er wagte es nicht, aufzusehen. Dieser Mann machte ihm Angst und gleichzeitig war er seit Jahren der Erste, der nicht schreiend wegrannte, wenn er Kurt sah.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf ein wenig.

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht", stotterte er. Dann biss er sich auf die Zunge. Er war natürlich der Teufel, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Alle hatten es ihm gesagt, er wusste selber, wie abstoßend sein Äußeres war, wie widerlich seine „Fähigkeit". Dennoch ein kleiner Zweifel war da schon. Hätte der Teufel nicht längst versucht, gegen Gott zu kämpfen oder zu töten? Kurt wusste, dass er noch nie getötet hatte. Und Gott war das Einzige, was er liebte!

„Ich glaube…ich bin nicht der Teufel", flüsterte er schließlich und dieser Satz war wie eine Offenbarung.

Der Mann vor dem Käfig lächelte.

„Dann haben alle anderen also gelogen?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Kurt und ein seltsames, heißes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

_"Ja, das haben sie wohl." Der Mann sah ihn mitleidig an. "Ich will dir helfen, Kurt. Ich kann dir ein besseres Leben bieten. Du hast dich lange genug versteckt, geschämt für das was du bist. Man hat dir Unrecht getan. Lass dir niemals sagen, du wärest nichts wert."_

_"Was wollen Sie von mir?" Kurts Stimme klang leicht hysterisch._

_"Dir helfen. Trete meiner Bruderschaft bei und lass jene leiden, die dich so grausam behandelt haben."_

_Während er das sagte, fielen Kurt die Umrisse seiner Angreifer im Hintergrund auf und Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Diesen Verbrechern beitreten?_

_Warum nicht, du bist doch der Teufel, sagte eine innere Stimme, die Kurt schnell unterdrückte._

_Sein Entschluss stand fest._

_"Ich will nirgendwo beitreten. Ich will nur alleine sein. Lassen Sie mich gehen!"_

_Panik stieg in ihm auf._

_Der Grauhaarige gab etwas von sich was wohl ein bedauerndes Seufzen darstellen sollte, Kurt nahm ihm das nicht ab._

_"Dann mein Junge, habe ich leider keine andere Wahl..."_

_Er gab dem grünen Kerl ein Zeichen und dieser näherte sich dem Käfig._

_Er lächelte, man sah ihm die Vorfreude förmlich an. _

_Kurt schluckte._

_Der Froschartige betätigte einen Knopf am Rand des Käfigs und ein Gas strömte Kurt entgegen. Es lähmte seinen Körper._

_Er war bei vollem Verstand als man den Käfig öffnete, seine Hand packte und ihm eine Spritze in die Halsschlagader rammte._

_Kurze Zeit danach hörte Kurt die Stimme des Anführers: _

„_Ich habe einen Auftrag, mein lieber Junge. Töte den Präsidenten. Egal welche Hindernisse dich auch erwarten _

_werden, hast du verstanden?"_

_Und Kurt verstand nur zu gut. Die Worte hörten sich gut an, richtig. Er hatte das Gefühl sterben zu müssen wenn er dem Befehl nicht nachkam._

_Kurt brachte ein Nicken zu Stande._

_Der Graue grinste. Er schien zufrieden._

_Kurt blieb noch ein paar Stunden im Käfig, dann ließ man ihn laufen. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen: Die Ermordung des Staatsoberhauptes, sonst würde er nie wieder Ruhe finden. Er war der Teufel geworden._

_The End_


End file.
